Fun at the Festival
by GingerificFabulousTime
Summary: Natsu convinces Lucy to go with him to a Festival! Lucy discovers that fried food and fun rides may not be his only motive for going. T for language and lime :) ONESHOT **UPDATED** (and hopefully a little more accurate ;D )


**A/N: hey guys! So I haven't seen much of Fairy Tail, but I thought that Natsu and Lucy looked so cute together, so I had to write a fanfiction about it! If they are a but OOC, I apologize, but like I said, I haven't seen many episodes. Thank you to all who read and enjoy and all that good stuff! :D**

Lucy's POV

"Lucy! Come on!" Natsu whined. "Everyone is going to the festival! It's going to be great!"

I rolled my eyes, "The only reason you want to go is so you can eat all the fried food there!" I crossed my arms across my well-endowed chest, making a little "hmph" sound as I did so.

Natsu looked down at Happy, who shrugged. It was like he wasn't sure why fried food wasn't enough of an incentive to go. "Come on, Luce!" Happy turned on his kitten charm and gave me wide, pleading eyes. He rubbed his little paws together. UGH! Darn him and his cuteness!

I shot both of them with daggers as I turned to look at them, making them retreat just a hair. "Fine. But if you two make me fat I'll have no choice but to kill you."

"Alright!" Natsu cheered, seemingly ignoring the last art of my statement.

This was going to be a long day.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

When we finally made it to the festival, the sun was at its highest and there were as many people crammed in the placed as physically possible. Great. I was going to get fat, sweaty, and sunburned. The smell of corndogs, funnel cakes, and other fried delicacies roamed through the air. I hated to admit that I kind of wanted to eat some of them.

"OH! Let's go to the funnel cake stand first!" Natsu licked his lips hungrily. He immediately took my wrist and yanked me along as he and Happy darted to the stand. I couldn't contain my embarrassment as they "persuaded" people to let them pass them in line. It mostly included groveling that was so overdone it made people want to vomit, talking about a mystery low-sugar episode, or simply shoving them out of the way. I of course made sure that I apologized for the ridiculous behavior of my friends. I usually used the excuse that they were mentally unstable. People bought that one.

"Six funnel cakes, please," Natsu almost drooled as he spoke. I wondered what he possibly needed _six _funnel cakes for.

"Six?" I whispered harshly at Natsu. "Do you not enjoy chewing with all your 32 teeth in tact? Or would you prefer having stubby, decaying teeth?"

Natsu snorted at me, "Okay, _mom_,"

After paying the funnel cake man, and ignoring my warnings, he took all six funnel cakes which were piled high on one paper plate. Happy's eyes grew and Natsu licked his lips excitedly. I hated to say he looked quite cute…ACK! What was I thinking! Natsu wasn't cute! He wasn't! I was just going crazy. That must have been it. I shook the thoughts out of my head as we made our way over to a picnic table. Natsu ripped apart the first funnel cake, giving half to Happy and stuffing the other half in his mouth. Powdered sugar fell onto his shirt and table and I couldn't help but notice that some fell on his lips. My face grew warm. Natsu looked up at me through his lashes, licking the last bit of sugar off his lips. I swallowed nervously.

"Did you want some?" he asked.

After my big speech about losing teeth and all that, I was almost ashamed to say yes. Almost. "Uh, yes, please."

He handed me a steaming piece of funnel cake. Just smelling it gave me cavities. I couldn't wait to try it! I licked my lips hungrily as I ripped off a smaller piece and took a bite. I couldn't believe what I had been missing! It was slightly crunchy, mostly chewy, and super sugary and delicious. It was basically the dessert French-fry. I found that I ate the rest quickly, finding that I wanted even more. Natsu and Happy were already almost done all six of them. Natsu looked up at me, noticing that I still wanted a bite. He ripped off a little piece, holding it out in front of my mouth. I looked at his curiously. Did he actually want to _feed_ that to me?! Looking around like a little spy in a movie, making sure no one was watching, and I caught it between my lips quickly. I accidentally came in closer than I thought, and his fingertips ended up slightly in my mouth. I made a little embarrassed squeak and pulled away quickly, chewing frantically. Natsu didn't seem to mind it as he put in fingers back in his mouth and licked the remaining sugar off. That made me even warmer. His fingers were just in my mouth, and then he was just licking them! That was making out indirectly! So why was my heart jumping at the thought?

"So," he said, still licking off sugar, "What rides do you wanna go on first?"

My mind was still foggy, but I managed to speak somehow, "I'm not sure. How about you?" To be entirely honest, I didn't really feel safe on any of these rides. They were the kind that were set up six hours before the festival and shook every time the wind blew.

"How about we ride the upside-down one first?" he said, excited as always. The upside-down one was just a spaceship themed one that twirled around and around. I looked at all the people getting off of it. One in particular I noticed as they got off the ride and promptly threw up. I cringed a little, but as I turned back to Natsu, I couldn't help but give in. Jeez, what was wrong with me?!

Happy jumped up and down, his little blue tail flailing back and forth. I rolled my eyes at the spectacle of them and nodded. "Fine."

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

The line for that freakin' upside-down ride was so long! By the time we were up, I was starting to feel the funnel cakes roaming around in there. Ohh dear… The whole time leading up to the ride, while we were getting strapped in, I kept chanting in my head, _don't throw up, don't throw up…_

Happy wasn't allowed to ride the ride considering the height requirements, so it was just me and Natsu. Happy was probably still stuffing his face with more sweets, and honestly, he probably preferred it that way. As the ride took off, Natsu and I screamed in unison, and surprisingly, he grabbed my hand. Little flutters erupted in my heart, and it wasn't from the upside-down ride. We screamed when the ride got faster and began its continual twirling upside-down. For some reason, I didn't feel like I was going to get sick, my stomach just felt like a colony of butterflies were released and left to run amuck. When Natsu's hand gripped tighter, the butterflies only got worse. I was surprised Natsu didn't hurl, considering taking a car ride for a half an hour made him barf.

By the time we got off the ride, I was so confused. I liked to tell myself that this feeling was just from adrenaline pumping because of the ride. Yeah, that was definitely it…

"WOW!" Natsu yelled, his bright hair poking out in every direction, even more so because of the ride. "That was so fun!" I noticed that he was still holding my hand, and he didn't seem to be loosening his grip.

"Yeah, really fun," I nodded, not really knowing what I was saying. I looked over to the side, noticing all the people beginning to throw up from the ride. I wondered why Natsu's extreme motion sickness wasn't acting up...he was acting strange today.

"Say," Natsu stopped mid-step, looking over at me while he stroked his jaw. "What's wrong, Luce? You're acting weird."

My heart quivered and my cheeks warmed. Was I acting weird? No, I wasn't acting weird. It was _Natsu _who was acting weird! "No, I uh, I'm not acting strange…I must be a little sick from the ride, that's all." That excuse came out rather nicely.

"Oh," he shrugged. "So I guess you won't want any corndogs?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. All he thought about was food. "Um, no thank you."

I saw a little, blue, furry-ear creature peeking through the crowd. Happy came to us, arms full of fried goods. Everything from fried cheesecake to creampuffs, Happy had it. "Hey you two!" he said cheerfully.

Natsu turned to greet his fuzzy friend. "Hey Happy!" He turned to look at me, then back at Happy. "Listen, we're going to try and find a gentler ride. I think Lucy is feeling the effects from the space ride." I gawked over at him. _I _was feeling the effects from the ride?! At least I could travel on any mode of transportation without blowing chunks!

"Okay, I'll be eating!" Happy smiled, loading his face with four creampuffs at once. It would have been disgusting if he wasn't so dang cute. Ugh, maybe this fried food was having some weird side effect on me…

Natsu's hand moved up from my hand to my elbow, guiding me to another part of the park. "W-where are we going?" I wanted to punch myself for stuttering! I must not show weakness against him!

"The swan ride," he said simply. His hand was suddenly at the small of my back, taking me through the crowded festival.

I felt my heart beat faster. I was hoping this wasn't what I thought it was. "Swan ride?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Natsu nodded, seemingly unaware of the thoughts swirling around in my head. "It's one of those love tunnel rides." He explained. I wondered why he was acting so calm! Love tunnel! This was the kind of ride that couples went on to let off a little _tension_.

"Why would we go on one of those rides?" I asked nervously.

"Well, we need to get your stomach settled if you wanna go on any other of the rides."

"But my stomach is—"

"Nope! I won't hear of it! You wouldn't want to get sick!" Natsu dragged me into the line of all the awkward making-out couples. I couldn't bear to look around at all in line! It was all I needed to have awkward eye contact with a couple who had their tongues down each other's throats. Not to mention all the peer pressure!

"I'm getting sick just watching all of this," I muttered to Natsu. He held back a chuckle which turned into a scowl.

"Oh you're just jealous!" he laughed.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I hoped he didn't notice of I'd never hear the end of it. "What?! No I'm not! Why would I be jealous?! You don't even make sense!" I began to ramble. He just chuckled and pinched my cheek, causing me to squeak involuntarily. I pressed my hand where his fingers just were. I grew hot in places other than my cheeks, and I wasn't sure that I disliked it, either.

The line was moving faster than I thought and before I knew it, we were up at the ticket booth at the beginning of the line. The ticket taker looked at us up and down and I could feel the judgment. I wanted to scream that we wouldn't be making-out like all the others, but I couldn't get my tongue to form the words.

They took our tickets and wiggled their eyebrows, saying, "Have fun."

Natsu retorted with a smile, "We will," he said obliviously. I gawked at him, shifting my gaze from Natsu to the ticket taker.

As we made our way to the plastic swan boat I growled At Natsu in a hushed tone, "What was that supposed to mean?! Why would you say that?!" We were getting into the swan and I realized I couldn't see a thing. When they said it was a dark tunnel, they weren't kidding by any stretch of the imagination.

I could feel the boat rock as both climbed in and I of course fell into Natsu's lap. "Oh, you wanna go there?" he chuckled . Heat crept into my cheeks as I pulled away, sitting up as straight and as far away for Natsu as physically possible. Unfortunately that wasn't very far considering this was supposed to be a make out ride. It grew quiet, no words being exchanged between anyone as the boat began to drift through the last tunnel. "Listen, Luce," Natsu cleared his throat nervously. This made me turn to look at him. His voice was surprisingly soft. "I'm sorry for making you come here. I just wanted to have a little fun." My heart softened like the butter that Natsu liked to eat so very much. I felt a little bad. I didn't want to admit it, but I was having a really good time, actually.

I took Natsu's hand, barely able to see him, but my eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness. "No, Natsu, don't say that. I've had a good time, really." I smiled even though I wasn't sure if he could see it. His thumb brushed the top of my hand, forcing heated butterflies in my throat.

"I'm glad. I've had a really good time, too. I just wanted to have a little alone time, you know? Time that wasn't spent worrying or stressing about anything. Just a day filled with rides, fried food, and fun." Natsu smiled, that I could see even in the darkness. His bright, white teeth glowed. I felt myself getting closer, some energy drawing me to him. Some magnetism between us.

"Yeah, I've had a lot of fun," my voice grew quiet, "More fun than I've had in a long time." I didn't realize it, but my arms were limp on his chest. His hand came up slowly and brushed my blonde locks out of my face, making my body react. There was this burning sensation in my stomach that turned into tingles as it traveled up to my mouth. I knew what was coming next and I didn't really want to stop it. This made me question why I didn't want to end it before it began. He cupped the side of my face, his thumb stroking my warm cheek. My gaze shifted up to his eyes, which even in the dark were sparkling. I wondered what mine looked like through his eyes. His thumb caressed my trembling lower lip and he slowly leaned in, his eyes closing and—

"Hey guys!" Happy yelled.

Natsu and I ripped apart from each other, screaming. "WHAT THE HELL, HAPPY?!" I yelled, practically having a heart attack.

"Guess what? I'm actually tall enough to ride this ride!" he clapped his little paws together gleefully.

I turned to Natsu who was raking a hand through his hair, letting out a long breath. I felt the same way. "That's great, Happy," Natsu sighed, still stunned from the surprise occurrence.

"This ride is pretty boring though," Happy grumbled. I had a little flash of anger. _It was about to get interesting,_ I thought.

"Yeah, well, we're just on here until Lucy's stomach settles," Natsu clarified.

"Uh, yeah, that's right," I nodded at Happy.

Happy just smiled, pulling a creampuff out of nowhere and stuffing it in his mouth.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

"HEY!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed as we were getting off of the swan ride, "Let's go there, next!" I followed his pointing finger to see a creepy little haunted house just past the creampuff stand. Happy's ears went backward.

"I don't wanna go to the haunted house!" he cried, pulling out a fried Oreo from nowhere. I looked around to see where he was possibly getting this food from. It wasn't like he had pockets, right?

Natsu chuckled, "Well, then I guess you can stay here and eat more food." Happy jumped for joy, running over to the first food stand in sight. Natsu looked over at me, a twinkle in his eye, "He's an interesting one, isn't he?" he laughed.

I nodded, feeling very confused all of a sudden. My body was all tingly and warm and it wasn't because of the spring weather. "Oh, yes, he's very interesting." I was speaking on auto pilot while my brain was wondering what would have happened had Happy not interrupted us on the swan ride. Who was I kidding? I knew what would have happened. Natsu and I would have…kissed. It was as simple as that, but I couldn't imagine it. Maybe I didn't want to. Natsu took my hand, as if a reflex.

"Ready to go the haunted house?" he asked excitedly.

I shook the awkward thoughts from my head and nodded, "Yes! Let's go!"

This line was much faster than the swan ride line, and it wasn't surprising. Most people just ran straight through the haunted house,  
whereas during the swan ride you were supposed to _linger_. We made our way up to the entrance, the cobwebs clinging to the dead bushes in front of the house and the doors and windows creaking dramatically. Surprisingly, Natsu was the one to cling to my arm. We walked up the steps, a growl coming from them. None of these cheap effects scared me in particular, but my heart was pounding for a different reason.

The first encounter was with a rather cliché one, a ghost popping out of the stairwell. Natsu screamed like a little girl, scaring me more than the stupid ghost. He buried his head in my full chest, hiding himself from the other monsters that were now popping out of every closet and doorway. I blushed horribly and I was sure he could feel the heat radiating up to my chest. "This is scary!" his voice was muffled by my skin, his lips brushing against my breast. I could feel my eyes pop out of my head. I squealed and shoved him away, the tingling beginning to get overwhelming. He simply bounced right back, clinging to my arm.

"What's with you?!" I questioned. "These are just people in costumes! Don't touch me like that!" As we continued to walk through the house I continued to flail my arms, trying to get him to stop touching me. It wasn't that I didn't like it, necessarily, I just didn't like the way my body reacted. I had never felt that before just by having someone touch me. It wasn't even like he was trying to seduce me or anything. This was just a casual touch at best.

"Just let me! I'm scared!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he grabbed onto my arm again. "Fine, let's just get outta here!" I trekked through the rest of the house, Natsu clinging to me like a koala on a tree. All of the "monsters" stared at us and I could almost see the little question marks above their heads. Some of them stopped in mid-howl to look around at their monster buddies as if to ask "what's goin' on here?"

I dragged Natsu throughout the house as he covered his eyes. I glared at all the vampires, mummies, guys with chainsaws, and freakishly realistic corpses as we made it through the last room in the house. We were finally out of that musky-smelling house and out in the backyard of the house where all the crying children were being consoled by their moms, and all the frightened boyfriends were being comforted by their girlfriends. I guess I wasn't the only one who was clung to the whole time. The only difference was, Natsu wasn't my boyfriend…

"Oh," Natsu sighed with relief, "Thank God we are _out_ of there!" he was gasping as if he had just run a mile.

"Are you ok? Do you need a drink of something?" I wasn't sure what to ask a man in this condition.

"Sure, well, I could go for some food," he whined. _Ugh. _I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him to the stand we were the closest to. I looked up to see that the stand was selling couples strawberries. I had to take a second look 'cause I didn't even know what a couple's strawberry was. I saw other people walking away from the stand with two chocolate covered strawberries that were put together to look like a heart. Oh god…

"We'll take one, please," I heard Natsu order. My jaw almost dropped. Not only was it surprising that he was only ordering one, regardless of his massive appetite, but I was also surprised that he seemed to want to share it with me. My face grew as red as the strawberries. The cool berries came out from the stand, the cashier winking at us as Natsu took it from him. This day was one awkward event after another.

Natsu and I sat down at a picnic table, while he was getting out napkins and setting out little strawberry creation down, I looked over into the sun that was now setting. I didn't even realize how long we had been here. Maybe this was a really good day after all…

"Ok, it came with a little slip of paper that tells us how to eat the couple's strawberry. First, we hold the strawberries in between us," he motioned for me to sit on the same bench as he was on, right next to him. We faced each other, the chocolate covered strawberries in between us like the paper said. "Now it says we have to both try and eat our strawberry at the same time." I questioned the validity of this little slip of paper. At the same time? But…but that meant that our mouths would be… "It also says that this could spark some creative ways to eat this strawberry. I wonder what they mean by that," Natsu chuckled. Of course, Natsu's oblivious behavior fooled no one. He knew _exactly_ what they meant by that! I wondered if this was a part of some plan of his. Then I remembered that Natsu probably wasn't that creative. If he wanted to kiss me, he would've just kissed me, right?

My heart pounded at a thousand beats per minute as he placed the strawberries in between us and motioned for me to start eating. I came in to take my first bite, as did Natsu. If I was seeing correctly, I thought that I saw Natsu blushing. I tried to ignore the burning feeling in my chest and on my cheeks as I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see Natsu almost done with his strawberry. That meant that we only have a little sliver of strawberry between our moving mouths. I suddenly clamped down my mouth, as if an automatic response. I didn't even want to do that, it just happened!

"Open your mouth," Natsu said, his voice sounding velvety smooth. His hand came up to cup the side of my face. I had no defense for that as my jaw gave way and his tongue curled around the little piece of strawberry, lightly grazing my lower lip. He pulled away with his fruity award, satisfied. That left me to gawk at him, this wonderfully warm feeling settling in my chest. It moved lower to cause tingles in unimaginable places. I knew he didn't know what I was feeling, but I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "That was delicious," he said, a little twinkle in his eye that suggested he wasn't _just_ talking about the strawberries. My face grew even pinker.

"Um, yeah, really good." I grabbed a napkin and wiped my mouth even though there was nothing to wipe. I fidgeted nervously. "Thanks for buying them."

"Sure thing," Natsu leaned back against the table, crossing his arms behind his head, looking peacefully into the sunset. "You know, there are still a few things we haven't done." He looked to me and I wasn't sure what his look meant. I hated how adorable he looked! The golden light from the sunset made his bright hair shine even brighter and his happy glow seemed doubled.

"Hey, I hear that they have a fireworks show when the sun goes down. Do you wanna watch it?" Natsu turned to me with his always-present smile. My heart pounded.

"Sure," I managed to speak.

"But there's one thing we have to do first," Natsu pointed over to the Ferris wheel that was in the center of the festival grounds.

"Oh, that sounds fun," I was happily surprised with the idea.

"Ok then, let's go." He stood up, holding out a hand for me to take. With some hesitation, I took his offered hand, and he began to lead us to the Ferris wheel.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

By the time we were in the front of the line, the sun was almost fully swallowed up by the sky and all the cutesy lights started to shine. The Ferris wheel's lights were the cutest. They were retro bulbs of all different colors that lined the spokes of it. Natsu saw the sparkle in my eye, apparently, because he caught my hand in his and chuckled as if I was little child who he found be humorous. His thumb tickled the inside of my palm, not only causing joyous little tingles to dance around on my skin, but also caused a giggle to rise in my throat. He turned to me, surprised that something like that could come from me. I jabbed him in the ribs, making him grab me from behind. I blushed as his arms pinned mine down in front of my chest. This of course was the moment that we were up to the ticket taker, who eyed us rather suspiciously. I loosened myself from his grasp and climbed into the little Ferris wheel carriage with a _hmph_.

I heard Natsu chuckle behind me and he climbed in the cramped courters with me. If I thought the swan ride was bad, this was ten times worse. I mean, we were so close that our thighs were touching. Putting our arms at our sides left us with no room to breathe! I scooted as far as possible to the little cut-out window as the ride started. Natsu relaxed against the seat of the carriage, his arm making its way around my waist. Not able to move any farther away, I had no choice but to come closer. It was that, or practically be thrown out the peep hole. I couldn't feel anything but his hot palm on me. It seemed that the heat radiated through my clothes. I turned to look out the window awkwardly, the people growing smaller and smaller as we went higher up. The sky looked so pretty from up here, the stars beginning to glow. All of the lights from the stands and other rides made the atmosphere warm and cozy. Even more warm and cozy than Natsu and I were just then. I turned my head to look at Natsu, but he was looking out the window as well, unbeknownst to me, so our faces were within inches of each other. My heart was thrown immediately in my throat, my mouth suddenly dry.

"Lucy," Natsu breathed, his eyes drifting from my eyes to my lips.

"Natsu…?" I wasn't even sure if I wanted to stop him, my mind was so jumbled. Before I even had time to think about what was about to take place, he leaned in those extra inches, filling the void between us. His eyes closed before mine did, mine too shocked to do anything but stay wide open. His warm lips met mine softly, curiously feeling them and exploring this new sensation. I let my eyes flutter shut. His fingers sunk into my hair, drawing me closer. This heat that I was so afraid to face at first, I now embraced. It tingled down my face and neck, to my chest and even began to weaken the backs of my knees. He made a soft noise as his mouth opened mine wider, pleading me to kiss him deeper. I couldn't help but fuel this fire in me. My arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer as his hands roamed up my waist, stroking my ribs. His fingers traveled down each rib, like his slender fingers were playing the piano. The breath hitched in my throat and his wet mouth caught my lower lip, pulling gently and sucking, his tongue rolled across it, making me hum. Molten heat coursed through my veins, my skin getting hot to the touch. I let my hands trail under his shirt, feeling his hard muscles tremble under my fingertips.

He cradled my face in his hands, thumbs stroking my cheeks. His palm rubbed my jaw, causing it to go slack. I moaned as his mouth possessed mine thoroughly, groping my lips, sucking, tasting, everything that I wanted. I pulled his hair slightly, forcing him to kiss me even deeper, and his head tilted further to the right. His hands began to get curious, traveling sensually up my arms and shoulders, his fingers trailing along the edge of my collarbone. I tugged on the collar of his shirt, making it known that I _wanted_ him closer, that I_ needed_ him closer. His hand began to move slowly downward from my collarbone. Little bells went off in my head, telling me what he was about to do. For some reason I didn't want him to stop. I wanted this heat to continue. His hand hesitated a little, but he took a breath and cupped my full breast in his palm. He squeezed me lightly in his hand, feeling and exploring. I whimpered against his mouth and his hand disappeared from my chest to cup my bottom.

I nudged his mouth wider, my tongue sliding into his heated mouth. He just moaned against my lips, his tongue stroking itself against mine. I indulged in his sweet taste that was better and more intoxicating than anything I had ever experienced. His tongue darted back and forth across my teeth, engaging mine in a little tease. Every once and a while I let my tongue peek out, rubbing against his. He pulled away, breathless, trailing white-hot kisses along my jaw. His open lips left a moist trail behind them as he traveled to my neck, dipping his tongue in the hollow of my throat. I couldn't take this anymore and I brought his mouth to mine again, my tongue diving into the sweet depths of his mouth. He groaned, the vibration of it moving along inside my mouth. I bit his tongue playfully, making him gasp against me. He pulled away slowly, so slowly, savoring every last moment his mouth was on mine. He brushed my hair behind one ear, kissing it gently.

"I think I love you, Lucy." He murmured, beginning to suck on my earlobe.

This hot, melting feeling began all over again. "I think I love you, too, Natsu." I said, practically inaudible. I could only hear my pulse echoing in my ears.

He pulled back slightly, his pink, swollen lips still brushing mine, "This was the best festival I've ever been to." He smiled in the darkness.

I hit him on the shoulder softly, teasingly, "Yeah. Me too." His warm breath fanned across my lips.

I turned slowly to look out the window, the booming and glittering starting to taper off from the fireworks' finale. We hadn't even noticed that the fireworks had begun. I guess we had been too busy making our own.

**A/N: And there we have it! Sorry if it was too long for your taste. How was it?! Should I break it up into a two-parter? Anyway, thank you all who read, review, favorite, and all that great stuff! :D You guys make my day! NOTE: I updated with Natsu's motion-sickness in mind. Let's say he was trying to be all manly in front of Lucy and hold in his vomit, eh? ;)**


End file.
